Morag Tong: The Night Mother's Calling
by Derrickrox
Summary: Betrayal. An act commonly followed by revenge, and then consequences. Myrkrio knows this very well, as he now finds himself facing the aftermath of what he's done. It seemed like it was all over for him, but a lot more was still in store for the spiteful assassin. And whichever path he may chose to follow, blood, violence and a trail of dead bodies go with him every step of the way
1. Prologue: New Begginings

**Hey guys, what's up, just wanted to let you know a few things, before you get into my story.**

**One, that this is my first fanfic and adding the fact that i wrote alot of this on lacked sleep, this chapter may not be my absolute best effort, but i hope that you do continue to read it, as it's bound to get better.**

**Secondly, I've read a few fanfics before and only now have i decided to try my hand at making one myself, so i just wanted to say thank you for stopping by to read it as I've put a lot of work into this and it would really make my day if someone out there appreciates this. **

**Lastly, I had a blast writing one about, arguably my favorite gaming series of all time, and I hope you have just as much fun reading this, as i have making this. **

**Oh, and reviews! Please, don't forget. As It's my only way of knowing how I'm doing (besides asking my mom), and i really love to read them.  
**

**Okay enough delaying, please enjoy.**

* * *

Difference – A quality or condition of being unlike or dissimilar

"Difference" a word much like your average Gold septim, it has two sides. Difference can be seen as someone unlike or dissimilar, whether physical or personality-wise. One who will be cast out from society. One who is destined to be treated unfairly and with bias. One who may never achieve their goal or say, dream in life simply due to their unusual quality or whatnot. This is how most of regular society sees the different, evidenced by the fact that this is the very definition of the word different in say, a dictionary. But like any gold piece, there are two sides to this word.

See I've always been seen as different. I fully accept it, and I know how it's like. Sadly though, being different may be seen as very cliché and a way to simply gain sympathy and trick others into giving what you don't have. You can see it. I've noticed it's abundance in the beggars wandering the hold capitals. These people aren't different. They're simply lazy.

Difference is when you have something others don't. And to see the different in a real perspective you must attach yourself to the people who are different and embrace the proper concept. See different can also mean special, in a way. And that's what I've clung on to. The worst part of it all is when your difference stems from something you can't control, something that's just been there manifesting itself within your very soul. But why fight it, no. Why would I? I am different, and it's not my choice to be. But well, it's always going to be there so I warmly accept it as a gift.

And that's why I found myself here, on a cold afternoon and of all places, on a prisoner's cart.

* * *

I woke up confused, wondering where I was. I rubbed my eyes.

*Grunt*

As soon as I looked up I noticed my surroundings. In my state of confusion I decided to assess the situation and circumstances.

We were on a road. I was on a wooden cart with three other men with all our hands bound, captive, prisoners. Wonder what I must've done to end up here. Nothing was out of the ordinary to me, except for that guy driving us. His armor, it looked awfully familiar.

My head beamed up in realization. Mind alerted. Memories flowing back into my head. It came back to me all at once. I should've guessed, Imperials.

I slapped myself in the face. How'd I let this happen.

My anger must've been obvious as the guy in front of me took notice. A Nord I believe, He suddenly looked at me "Hey you, you're finally awake."

Really? Cause I didn't think so. I had heard the Nords weren't on the bright side but this? Good job. You have the unique ability to notice the obvious. Well, actually. Come to think of it, I probably would've said the same thing. It's a shame that my anger's getting to me but, seriously, where in oblivion am I?

He began again "You were trying to cross the border right? Same as us and that thief over there." I laughed to myself. This guy and the obvious. Why else would I be here?

The thief began to speak up as well "Damn you Stormcloaks, Skyrim was fine 'til you showed up." I beg to differ, see I have no side in this but I feel the Stormcloaks have a valid cause. The thief continued "If the Empire wasn't looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell." The thief angrily said. If only my hands weren't bound, I'd gladly shut that mouth of his.

"You there, you and me – we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks that these Imperials want." Sadly that was also true, as much as I don't like that thief he had a point, but honestly, at that point I didn't care. We're here now, and there's nothing we could do about it.

The Nord shot back "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now thief." See man, that's more like it. Finally some wise words from the Nord guy.

"Shut up back there," the Imperial guard screamed to us from ahead. Can't believe they got jerks like that in the army. Empire's sure got the pits working for them. Figures. You'd think the best Imperial Soldiers stationed in Skyrim should be from Skyrim. And they're all caught up in that revolution of theirs about some silly outlawed religion. 9 minus one is 8, and you have to complain about that one God that's been outlawed, who was actually just a war hero.

It's madness really. The Stormcloaks shouldn't be weakening their own people with this pointless rebellion. They should join the Empire and destroy those wretched Thalmor, they're the real problem. Their beloved Talos wouldn't have been banned if not for the Thalmor.

Ulfric Stormcloak has a valiant cause, but it's geared towards the wrong people. The Empire simply surrendered to the Thalmor. The Thalmor are the real enemies in this one. If only Ulfric had thought and planned this out more clearly and thoroughly, it would've been much better. But it's still the Nord's province so they do as they please.

Go ahead and divide your country as the Thalmor wait for the perfect time to grab you all, for all I care. And you'll never see it coming, all just because you're all caught up in some worthless war.

Skyrim. This place is a mess.

Interrupting my thoughts, the thief spoke up "What's his problem?" referring to the guy whose mouth was taped. It's strange how I've only noticed him now. The angry Nord quickly shot a stare back at him "Watch your tongue, that's Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King of Skyrim." I grinned. Well, well, speaking of revolutions. I'm sitting here with the very leader of the Stormcloak Rebellion. Ulfric Stormcloak, captured. Empire's finally going to win this thing. Well, I knew the Rebellion wouldn't last. Shame, he was a brave man, just power crazy.

The thief seemed surprised though "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm ? Leader of the Rebellion? Oh Gods… Where are they taking us?" I can only imagine.

"I don't know where we're going." The Nord replied, "But Sovngarde awaits." Of course, Sovngarde, the Nordic plane of Aetherius, where they continue to get drunk on mead and sing those awful songs for the rest of eternity. Sounds like a blast, to me. There was that one song I liked, what was it? Redbutt the Red? Something to that.

"No. This can't be happening this isn't happening." The thief was having trouble coping with reality. I honestly wanted him dead. The Nord in blue continued to interrogate us "What village are you from horse thief?" He quickly replied "Why do you care?" choosing to keep others out of his business. "Because a Nord's last thoughts should be of home." The Nord pointed out.

I began to drift away from the conversation as I began to once again venture into that dark place in my mind. My thoughts were with the things that I was never going to experience again. My companions, my home in Vivec, My life back in Morrowind but most of all I'm going to miss that sweet, sweet smell of thick, fragrant, red bl… here we go again.

The thief's answer snapped me back to reality "Rorikstead. I'm from Rorikstead." He answered, as the Imperial Guards were calling out. "General Tullius. The headsman is waiting." I realize that the time has come as I face the truth.

* * *

We stopped at a village filled with Imperial guards and captains, who were all awaiting the death of the great Ulfric Stormcloak I suppose. We're lead out of the cart, as the thief up to now, still has trouble coping with reality "Please. You can't do this! We're not rebels!"

The Nord was disgusted "Face your death with some courage thief." I really hope that finally shut him up.

One of the Imperial officers, a captain I suppose began to issue orders. "As I call your name, step up to the block." The Nord beside me still had the energy to express his disapproval. "Empire loves their damned lists." He said, grinning. I chuckled with the man at his courage and absolute disregard for his inevitable death.

The officer began with the names ."Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." The Nord beside me shares some farewell words. "It's been a pleasure, Jarl Ulfric." The revolutionary leader heads to the line, and faces his death.

The Imperial officer continued "Ralof of Riverwood." The Nord beside me steps forward. So that's his name, Ralof.

"Lokir of Rorikstead." The thief stepped forward, absolute fear in his eyes. I struggled with all my might to suppress my smile. He had the face of someone who had just wet his pants. Laughter aside I was eager to see his death. If he goes first, that is. Predictably, the thief panicked "No you can't do this. I'm not a rebel!" He stepped forward and ran away like an utter bitch, as the archers shot him down. I chuckle. What an idiot.

The Officer took notice of me "Wait. You there." I knew they wouldn't forget me. "Step forward." I did as I was told and moved towards the man. He asked me "Who are you?"

"Myrkrio of Vivec" I answered hesitantly, as I'm the only one not hailing from Skyrim, but rather from Morrowind.

The officer replied "Another refugee? Gods really have abandoned your people Dark Elf."

My blood boiled as my eyes turned a full bloodshot red as I nearly rip my binds of to snap this man's neck. Some nerve. This man knows nothing of my homeland and doesn't have the right to speak so rudely about our race. When the man uttered those clearly uneducated words, I lost all my remaining respect for those Imperial skeevers. But, well, let's face it, I didn't have much respect for them in the first place.

The General, Tullius I believe was his name, began to address the Jarl of Windhelm "Ulfric Stormcloak, you started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos and now the Empire is going to put you down!" Well now, for a general that was a hideous effort at attempting to intimidate a Revolutionary leader. Ulfric seemed unfazed but no matter. We were all going to die anyway, so who gets that celebratory mug of mead in the end?

I have to admit it was a shame. I think without the Stormcloaks the Empire would be vastly outnumbered if the Thalmor were to invade again. Ulfric and his men may not be the brightest of soldiers but they are fine warriors and would benefit the Empire massively.

And today, they're all going to die, well it's not like they'd actually join the Empire anyways.

I halt my thoughts as I look up to see some priestess preaching and "giving us our last rites." It puzzles me why they conduct these executions so ceremoniously. It's even starting to look like a wedding reception. Well, one with a lot of blood and severed heads.

The Stormcloak about to be put on the block seemed sick of it too. "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." He said as he was made to kneel down. As he did, he let out his final words. "My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials. Can you say the same?" Pretty good choice of wor-

*Chop*

The man's head fell into the basket and the executioner awaited his next prisoner.

Ralof spoke up "As fearless in death as he was in life." You got it.

"Next, the dark elf!"

So this is how it all ends huh? At an execution I should never have been a part of. This is the pits. I don't know what I did to deserve this but, well. Here we are. I move towards the block with my pride intact.

I kneel down and confront my fate. Look fear right in its eyes and swallow it whole. I await my death. But as I ready myself i say one last prayer.

"Lady Mephala I have served my time on Tamriel, and on this day I join you in Oblivion."

The axe is brought down on me as i shoot one last look at the sky and… Wait. What the shit is that!?


	2. Chapter 2: Unbound

**Hey guys. Here we go again, chapter two. For my first chapter, I'd like to thank the two people who left reviews, even if they were just questions about the storyline XD it really means a lot that some of you read my fanfic, so thank you Aimee Wolv and Y-ko. There's more to come guys, so if you've liked it so far please stick around. ********And don't forget to leave comments and suggestions, as i really do wanna know what you guys think, and it's so much of a help. **Happy reading.  


* * *

A dragon! In the name of Mephala, it just swooped down right out of the sky, out of nowhere. In regular circumstances this would've been a terrible thing, but it also gave me a chance to escape so I took it.

As I stood up I saw that the whole village was in utter chaos. Buildings on fire, children were on the street, running in circles, families were hastily rushing into their homes.

I have to say I felt kind of bad for the townsfolk. Poor people didn't really deserve to get caught up in this rampage. I wish I could do something to help them but well, not now. Now's not the time. I've got to get out of here, now.

In haste, I rushed into the keep in front of me.

As soon as I entered the Keep I saw Ulfric Stormcloak who, somehow was able to remove the piece of tape from his mouth, inside.

"Jarl Ulfric, could the legends be true?" Ralof who was trailing behind me, asked the man.

Ulfric replied in his low pitched, scruffy voice "Legends don't burn down villages."

I looked around. This place is definitely not going to keep us safe against a dragon. We need to get out of Helgen, and fast.

There was no way I was going back outside, so I ran up the stairs looking for a way out. As soon as I made it to the top I was greeted by the pleasant face of a Dragon, who had just crushed the Keep's protective wall. I hastily leaped out of the way when it screamed, as a gulf of fire went gushing out of its mouth. I seriously need to get out of this place.

I stood up, and headed over to the hole that the dragon just opened. There was a building down there below us that I could possibly reach if I tried to jump, but I had to admit, it was pretty high.

Well it's not like I had any choice.

I stepped back to get a small head start, ran towards the hole, and attempted to jump into the building below me.

I landed with a thud. I barely made it, but at least I was safe. There was an opening I saw, on the other side of the building. I ran for it and leaped down to the ground floor. As I landed I began to make my way out of the building, and towards the outdoors.

As soon as I got out of that building, I saw that Imperial Officer from a while ago, the one who had spoken poorly of my race. He was there, along with a few other Imperial Soldiers. I approached the Officer, who addressed me, when he realized my presence. "Still alive prisoner? Stay close to me if you want to stay that way."

I was really starting to like the guy a lot. "Gunnar, stay close to the boy, I've got to get to General Tullius and join the defense." he ordered. I followed the Officer as he started running.

"STAY CLOSE TO THE WALL!" he yelled at me, as we were approaching a house. I really had a problem with this guy's attitude, but I couldn't do anything about it, really. So I did as I was told. I crouched near the wall as the black dragon above me perched itself on top of the wall behind us, and unleashed its "fire breath" once more.

As soon as we were clear from the dragon's sight, I started to run for the exit, but of course General Tullius and his pack were already guarding it. Darn it. I had no choice but to go with my Plan B.

I had no Plan B. So I just stood there like an idiot, wondering what to do next.

"Into the keep soldier!" General Tullius commanded to one of his men. I chose to go with it, so I ran as fast as I possibly could towards the keep to my left swiftly dodging the fireballs shot by the Black Dragon. I made it safely to the keep.

As I arrived I saw Ralof again, with the Imperial Officer though, as they were having an unfriendly confrontation.

"Ralof you damned traitor, out of my way!" said the Imperial Officer to Ralof who was in front of him. "We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time." Ralof answered him firmly. Hmm. It's ironic how the two guys know each other.

Looking around, Helgen was an absolute mess. The walls of the village were completely dismantled, it was complete pandemonium on the streets, and the smoke coming out of some ashes from the remains of the dragon's breath, was starting to make it difficult to breathe. Harsh times, indeed for the townsfolk. Such a shame, families don't deserve to experience this type of horror.

"Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde." Hadvar angrily yelled at Ralof, making it clear he no longer wanted to say another word to the "traitor".

They both offered help to me, as they stood by the two entrances to the keep.

I would've chosen to go with Ralof but I went in with Hadvar so that I could kill him, if I wanted to.

I rush forward, towards Hadvar and I venture into Helgen keep.

* * *

The sweet indoors. The smell of smoke released itself from my nostrils, and I could finally breathe normally.

Boy, it sure was a relief to be back in a safe place. My mind started to calm down, as my heart rate steadily lessened its pace.

I was away from all that madness on the street, but now, enough with the relaxation. I've got to get out of this place.

Hadvar walked up to me "Was that really a dragon? The bringers of the End-Times?" he asked.

No, not at all, silly Hadvar. I think it was simply product of science and reproductivity, when a Troll managed to get a Sabre Cat pregnant. Happens all the time.

All madness aside, though, of course it was a dragon. I was having my own trouble believing my eyes but, I mean, what else could it be?

"Come on, let me see if I can get those bindings off." He offered me. I gladly walked up to him. My hands were started to lose its feeling in them. I put up my wrists as he easily got them off. Step One: Complete.

I stretched my arms out to get a feeling in my wrists again, and when my wrists started to feel normal I looked for some remaining Imperial gear that could've been left in the chests.

I found luck with a few of them. I ended up with some stinky, and kind of tight Imperial Armor and a dull Iron Sword, nothing that could kill a dragon of course. I don't even wanna see what'll happen if I stab a dragon with this, it'll probably snap like a a toothpick. I couldn't believe I was actually wearing this armor, and using this sad sword, but no worries, I'll make do.

OK. Now I finally have a weapon. Do I try to kill him? Hmm, no, I think I'll spare him for now. In case I run into any Imperials, he could do the talking, plus he might end up being a useful meat shield. I chuckle to myself.

"What's so funny?" he asks me, wondering. "Nothing." I reply, with my faded grin. I continue to head on out through the gate he had just opened as I begin my descent.

I continued on through the path, but I screeched to a stop, and crouched when I heard the voices of some Stormcloaks, across the room. They must've been in the room ahead of me. I was just about to begin my approach as Hadvar caught up behind me.

"Hear that? Stormcloaks. Maybe we could reason with them." Hadvar suggested. He was on his own with that. You're better off walking into a cave full of angry trolls.

He headed into the room in front of us and began his failed attempt at calming some rebel Nords.

"Hold on now we on-" They didn't even let him finish as one of the Stormcloaks interrupted him with a swing of a warhammer. I drew my crappy sword and prepared for battle. The one girl with the shield began to charge at me. As she drew near I kicked her solid in the shin, and stuck my sword in her neck as she started to buckle. When she fell to the ground, I looted her corpse and I chose to take her gauntlets, so I put them on.

"Come on. I'll see if I could get that door open." Hadvar said. As he walked forward, I was still choosing whether I should kill him or not.

I ran through the gate that he opened and I continued down the path.

As I was approaching a wooden door, the whole ceiling above me crashed down right in front of me. I got out of the way just in time. The dragon could've landed on the roof on top of us, and that's what might have caused the collapse. And here I was thinking we were safe…

I recomposed myself as I opened the wooden door to my left. The voices of Stormcloak Soldiers could, once again be heard from the other side of the room. I entered my Sneak mode, preparing for a quiet kill just as Hadvar behind me screamed, and charged at the two soldiers.

This is why I work alone. I wasted no time, standing up and stabbing one of the soldiers in the skull, no frills. I look to my right and I see Hadvar seems to have taken care of the other one. Quickly we go through the next door and delve deeper into the keep.

We entered the next room and got caught in the middle of a heated battle between a torturer and some Stormcloaks. He seemed like he could handle himself, as I continued down the path and into a cave.

I arrive inside, and guess who was there waiting for me. You guessed right, even more Stormcloaks. The same story all over again. Slash. Pierce. Kill. Dead. The Stormcloaks, should really get some better armor, I thought to myself as I continued down the cave leaving a path of dead and bloody Stormcloaks behind.

Eventually though, I did find an opening with sunlight as I was nearing the end of the keep. From my view, it sure looked like an exit. I could finally be on my way, as I step foot out of that horrible village.

* * *

As I arrive in the cold breeze of Skyrim, the dragon above us just lets out one final scream before flying away.

Hadvar must have found some alternate route because he somehow, managed to get out ahead of me. The Imperials probably know this place well.

Hadvar thanked me. "Closest town from here's Riverwood. My uncle's the blacksmith there. I'm sure he'd help you out."

Well, now. He's offering me some help. Maybe I shouldn't kill him after, all.

"It's probably best if we split up. Thanks, I wouldn't have made it without your help today, Myrkrio." He said very kindly, and appreciatively, something you rarely see from the Empire these days.

Despite his disrespectful comments about my race, compared to the rest of the pack, I think he's a fine Imperial soldier.

I shake his hand as we part ways. "You too, Hadvar. You're a fine soldier." I leave him with. We head in opposite directions, and now I find myself on my own. But as I trek along I yelled him one final question.

"Hadvar!" I shouted, awaiting a reply. "Yes?" he yelled, turning back.

I shouted my question "How do I get to Whiterun Stables, from here?"

Hadvar also, needing to shout his reply "Just follow the road down, and you'll get there." He informed me.

"Alright, thanks" I yell, as I turn back, and began my trek to the Stables.

Hadvar called out one final time "One last thing, Myrkrio." I don't bother turning back.

"The Empire. We could use men like you." He suggests.

"I'll keep that in mind." I reply, as I was off on my journey to Whiterun Stables.


	3. Chapter 3: Origins Revealed

**Well, here we go guys, chapter 3. Didn't take me that long to write it, as i'm making the fanfic alongside my playthrough, which is very fun :) This is, by far the most fun chapter i got to write, as i'm not bound by the main quest. I'd just like to thank those who've been keeping up with the story, (if there are any XD) as i promise it's bound to get more interesting. ****Oh, and no reviews since chapter 1? Cmon guys, help me out a bit :/ your choice though.** Alright, I shall not keep you any further, on to the story.

* * *

I finally arrived in Windhelm. It was kind of late, at night. About 11 in the evening, I'd guess. I just got out of the carriage, and was making my way to the city entrances.

Truthfully, I was glad to be out of there, I was starting to get sick of the guy repeatedly singing his painful rendition of Ragnar the Red. I passed a city guard as I was nearing the doors. "Talk to Galmar, If you're looking to join the Stormcloaks, traveler." He said to me, as I passed him.

Not now. All I want is a warm bed.

As soon as I enter the city walls, I get a glimpse of the great Candlehearth Hall, in front of me. I walk towards it, and I notice that there aren't many people out anymore, probably at home, in bed. I head for the entrance, and open the doors.

I enter the Inn, facing a staircase. A bar was at the far-end of the room. I took a seat.

"Another dark elf. Just what Windhelm needs." The innkeeper says to me as I take my seat. I have to admit, I was this close to drawing my dagger, but I decided to compose myself.

"I'd like to rent a room." I said, ignoring her rude remark.

"Sure thing, it's yours for a day." she says, as if have recited this line millions of times.

I remained silent as she led me to my room, still angry at the way she had greeted me. "Let me know if there's anything else you need." she said, arriving in my room. I don't even acknowledge her as I lie down in my bed and slowly close my eyes, drifting away into the dream world.

* * *

I woke up to the noises of a fully operational inn.

A bard, repeatedly strumming its lute and singing a song that's been covered numerous times. I have to say I was glad to finally be free. The liveliness of the inn got to me, and it filled my soul with content. I approach the innkeeper and take a seat.

"You don't happen to have any Cyrodiilic Brandy, do you?" I ask the lady. "We do actually." she said. "One final bottle. Probably meant for you."

"I'll take it then." She hands me the bottle and I take a nice, refreshing swig. I looked around the place. There was a fair share of people, I must say. No one of note, but there was a ton of townsfolk. I took one last gulp of my brandy as I stood up, and got ready to leave. I leave the innkeeper a horrible tip, about 2 freaking septims as was on my way.

I stepped out of the inn, into the cold Windhelm weather. It's winter here, as always, and some people could be seen warming their hands over the numerous fireplaces that were scattered across town.

I go down the steps, and head towards the Gray Quarter.

As I approached the main gates, a little girl, no older than eight or nine, walked up to me and asked. "Hey, mister." In the cutest voice. "Wanna buy some flowers?" I was at a loss for words. She was the absolute cutest thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Alright." I said. "What do you got?"

"Not much." she replied. "But I hope you like them."

I took a look at her selection. Some mountain flowers, a few stems of Nightshade and some Lavenders. I decided to help the girl out. I bought them all.

"Really?" she asked, in shock.

I smiled. "Least I can do for a hardworking little girl, like you."

"Wow, thanks mister, you're the best!" she said, as I handed over her payment.

"Might I ask though, where are your parents?" I asked.

Her face went from a shiny grin, to a sad, and hurt pout. "They're… they're dead." she explained, as she began her sorrowful tale. "My mama died when I was little, I don't remember her very well. And my father was a soldier in the Stormcloak army. One day he left and, he didn't come back." She explained,using every last bit of her little strength, to try and hold back tears.

I have to admit. That blasted girl was getting me too. I had to pinch my ass just to remind myself not to spill my tears.

She continued with her, tragic story. "I'm all alone. I try to sell flowers so I could buy food. It's not much but, what else can I do?" she said, letting one small tear, drip down her face.

I pretend to cough, as I wipe off my tears with my gauntlets. I really have no idea, why no one has the heart to give this poor girl a home. It just bothered me. Are the Nords really that full of themselves? That's a darn shame, if they are. I don't care who it is, or if they're important or not. But you must be a complete jerk, not wanting to give this girl a hand. I wish I could.

"You be safe, sweetheart. And don't give up." I say, embracing her, as she cried on my shoulder. I may have the ability to slaughter someone without remorse, but any sane man would take pity, on a helpless soul. I hand her 50 septims as I turned to leave. I was on my way to Gray Quarter when I heard her call out to me.

"Thanks mister, thanks for talking to me."

* * *

I entered the Cornerclub with a grin. I haven't seen Ambarys in the longest time. I walk up to him, and as soon as he sees me he waves his current customer away, walks towards me and gives me a hug. "Myrkrkio! By Azura, what brings you to Windhelm?" he asked, releasing himself for the embrace.

"Just staying here for a while, getting myself organized after… Well." I took a seat.

"What?" he asked me. I didn't answer.

"Let's just say, I took care of business." I hesitantly said.

"Alright." He answered. "Come on, let's fix you up" he says, passing me a jar of some fine Sujamma, and taking the seat beside me.

I gaze, dumbfounded, and as thirsty as a vampire. I was shocked. "Goodness! I thought you had to take a boat back to Morrowind just to get one of these babies." I said, before taking a jumbo gulp.

Ambarys laughed at my enjoyment. "I guess there are a few perks of having the Nords resent us. Only a third of the towns enjoying our stuff." He told me.

"Well the barbarians don't know what their missing out on." I said chuckling. "Better than that honey liquor they always make."

"Mead?" he asks. "Yup." I reply.

"Nothing like a newborn jar of Sujamma, huh?" he said.

"You don't even know, pal." I told him, laughing. We spent the next couple of hours, joking around, sharing stories, and just basking in the enjoyment of some good company, all the while gulping down loads of some top notch Sujamma.

* * *

It all ended when I offered one question.

"So, how's the guild, hear any news?" I asked, not knowing what to expect.

His face turned glum. "Here." He said, taking a piece of paper out of his pocket. "It came yesterday. It's a letter from… Feng." He handed me the letter.

"Feng?" I asked, playing dumb. I read its contents.

_To all Guild Members,_

_This letter contains sensitive information that should be read STRICTLY by Guild Members only. I send you this letter, with the purpose of informing you of some tragic news. I had just received word that our dearest and honored Grandmaster has finally joined our dear lady Mephala in her realm. Grandmaster Shengda was found murdered in his room, in the inn that he was staying at the time, bloodied and with a stabmark on his throat. Not much is known about the murder, and we've done the best we can, to identify the killer. But as of now, sadly no such luck. Fear not, however. Our Grandmaster may have fallen, but our cause still lives on. A meeting is in order to determine the new Grandmaster. It will take place on the 13th of Frostfall, Lady Mephala's summoning date, in the Shrine of Azura near Winterhold. There, we will summon Lady Mephala, and have her decide the new leader. I hope to see the Guild soon._

_Mephala guide us._

* * *

I look up in shock and in utter disbelief. My plan had failed, an now I had to take a different route. But where? Where did it go wrong? I look back on that day and review the events.

* * *

**Just to avoid confusion, i****n case you aren't aware of the Morag Tong, they're an assassin's guild from back in ES 3,** **and not just from the DB DLC. You guys can find it on the ES Wiki. Thanks guys! See you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Black Sacrament

**Hey, just wanted to let you guys know that I have the next chapter written up already, but before i post it, i wanna see what you guys think about this one first. Ever since chapter one there hasn't been a single review, though :/ you guys don't know how odd it is, seing as this fanfic's got 72 visitors (as of now), and only two reviews. Even if you don't like it, please let me know why, as it could really help me a lot. Anyways, this chapter, and the next will be the ones, where you start to see the real personality of Myrkrio show. I guess you'll see. Anyhow, no matter what you do after reading this, i still want to thank you for reading this fanfic, as it means the world :)**

* * *

I step out into the streets of Windhelm, plotting my next move. I had just heard from Ambarys that the Aretino kid wanted the woman who owned the Orphanage in Riften, dead, so I decided that I should take the job. I mean, it's not like I have anything better to do.

I find the girl selling flowers in her usual spot. "Hey." I said. "You never told me your name, you know."

"Lucia." She replied, kindly.

"Alright, Lucia, why don't you come with me? Let's get you the help you deserve." I offered.

"Alright, but where are you taking me?" she asked.

"We're going to Riften, Lucia, just trust me." I said as I grabbed her by the hand, and brought her along with me to Windhelm Stables.

"Need a ride?" the stableman asks.

"Yup." I say, handing over the gold.

"Where do you want to go?" The guy asks me.

"Riften." I tell him, as I help Lucia onto the cart. I sit down and prepare for the long journey.

* * *

I thank the man, as we step off of the carriage. I hold Lucia by the hand, as we head towards the gates to Riften.

"Halt." The guard says, stopping me in my tracks. "Before I let you in, you need to pay the visitor's tax." He ordered me.

Is this some sort of a joke? A Thieves Guild plant, lurking around as a town guard? Goodness. "Look, I have no time for this." I tell him. "And, this is obviously a shakedo-" he cuts me off.

"Shh… be quiet, you want people to hear?" he says, worried. I knew he was a liar. "Alright, I'll let you in. Just let me unlock the gate."

"Thank you for your cooperation." I tell the guy. "Glad things didn't have to get messy." I say, patting him on the shoulder.

"Whatever." The guard says, as he lets us in.

"What was the guard trying to do?" Lucia asked me, wondering as we approached the gate.

"He was attempting a scam. A horrible scam" I answer, bluntly, as we enter the gates.

I marvel at the sights, as we stroll down this infamous city. It was about 6 in the afternoon, and the sun was setting. Riften has always been known to be busy, and that was very evident, right here. We continue down the path, as some thug calls us out.

"Hey, I want to talk to you." he says. I ignore him, heading on to the orphanage.

* * *

As we enter, the Orphanage caretaker was addressing her children. "I will hear no more talk of adoptions!" she says, in a very cold tone. "None of you riff-raff is getting adopted. Ever! Nobody wants you. Nobody needs you." She commands, addressing her terrified children. "Now, what do you all say?"

"I'm scared." Lucia tells me. I tell her to be quiet.

"We love you, Grelod!" they answer, deceit evident in their voices. "Thank you for your kindness!"

I laugh at the lies. No wonder a little kid wants this girl erased.

"Now scurry off, you little guttersnipes." She leaves them with, as she enters her room.

The helper takes notice of me. "You really shouldn't be here."

I ignore her remark. "Is Grelod always like that?" I ask.

"Sadly, yes" she answers. "Even the townsfolk have come to call her "Grelod the Kind". She runs this orphanage, always has, she's the headmistress." The helper explained. I wonder why anyone hasn't done anything about this. "You should go. Grelod hates visitors." She informed me.

I wasn't going yet. Not before taking care of business. "Actually, I have one thing I need to do." I tell her.

I looked at Lucia, and kneeled down, so we looked eye to eye. "One day, you'll have a family, I promise." I tell her, grabbing both her hands. "But for now, this will have to do, ok? I promise I'll come back." I said, as I embraced her.

"Thank you mister." She tells me. "For everything."

I looked straight into her eyes. "And I promise Grelod will be kinder to you children." I promised her, as I got up. Lucia asked me one, final question.

"Mister, you never told me your name." she told me.

"Myrkrio." I say, smiling. I look at the helper. "She's all yours ma'm, name's Lucia. I'll just inform the headmistress about her new package." I say, heading into her room, for a little "chat".

Grelod was on her chair. "What do you want? You have no business here," the woman says, shunning me.

"Oh nothing. Just a favor, for a helpless friend." I said, grabbing her mouth to muffle her cries for help. I turn her over, so her back was against me, as I slowly pierced the dagger into her throat.

Boy, I missed that feeling. The feeling of taking your helpless victim, eyes wide open, arms struggling to escape your grasp, muffled screams coming out of a covered mouth, just as you slowly send their soul to Oblivion. She takes her last breath, and now the poor old woman is dead. I tuck her in to her bed, body faced down, so that the blood was hidden from view, as I exited the room.

I wish the helper, good luck, as I exit the orphanage.

* * *

I find myself in the Bee and Barb, the very next day, seated at the bar, on one of the stools. Talen-Jei was telling me all about his famous drinks. I kind of zoned out, until I heard that one sweet, beautiful word.

"What did you just say?!" I tell him, standing up and grabbing him by the shoulders, nearly crushing them.

"Ouch, get off of me!" he pleads, in his, oddly calm Argonian tone. I let him down.

"Say, it again, what you just said." I say, in utter anticipation.

"I just told you my recipe for the Cliff Racer. What in the world are you fussing over?" he asked, confused.

"Just say it again, man, please! I don't know if I misheard you or not." I ask him, panicking. That word always got to me.

"Alright, fine. The Cliff Racer. It's made out of some Firebrand Wine, Cyrodiilic Brandy, Flin and…"

My hair stands on end, tons of sweat accumulating on my nose, my eyes turn bloodshot red as I stare at the poor Argonian, right in the eyes.

"Sujamma."

Perfect.

"Alright, Talen." I begin. "How many flagons can you fit in here?" I ask, showing him my knapsack.

"I'll get right to it." He says, taking my knapsack from me, and bringing it to the bar, where he began to fill it with the drink of life.

I look away from Talen, as I faced the bar, where Keerava, with a puzzled look on her face, was staring at me. "I'll never know what the big deal is, with the dark elves and their liquor."

* * *

"Sweet Mother, Sweet Mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear."

I had just picked the lock of the Aretino residence, to get inside, and I now find myself approaching a child who was wholeheartedly doing the Black Sacrament. Kids and their ideas. If only they knew.

"You've come at last! I knew you would" he said, noticing me.

"You ok, kid?" I ask him.

"It worked!" he said, ignoring my question. "I knew you'd come! I knew it!"

"I'm sorry, little guy. I'm not exactly who you think I am." I try to reason.

"Of course you are! I prayed, and you came. Now you'll accept my contract!" he said, his enthusiasm evident. Why do people still believe in this stuff?

"Contract?" I asked, playing dumb.

He began to tell me a sad story about how his mother died, and how he was sent to that orphanage, and now he wanted the caretaker there, dead.

"I already killed her, man, just calm down." I informed him.

"You did? Really?" he said, surprised. "I mean I knew the Dark Brotherhood was good, just not that good." He was obviously impressed.

I should tell him I'm not one of those guys but, well, I won't rain on his parade.

"Oh, and please take this as your payment. It's an old family heirloom, it should fetch you a nice price" he said, handing it over.

* * *

Revyn laughed right in my face. "HAHAHAHAHA. Myrkrio, quite the jester ain't ya?"

"You think I'm kidding?" I reply, with a straight face.

"You come in here, and try to get me to buy this?" he says, holding up the "AVENTUS FAMILY HEIRLOOM".

"It's an old family heirloom." I say, shrugging. I was doing a terrible job of reasoning with him.

"It's a plate, Myrkrio. You got robbed."

I had to admit, that Aretino kid definitely got the better side of the deal, on this one. Good thing it wasn't a real dark brother who came, or he would've joined old Grelod.

"C'mon man." I plead. "No love for a former Guildmember?" I ask.

"Ahh fine." He said. "50 septims, and that's being bloody generous for a freaking metal plate."

"Thank you, Revyn, you have a nice day." I said, taking my payment.

"You got lucky Myrkrio, really darn lucky." he said, as I left the store.

As soon as I got out of the store, a courier was there, waiting for me. "Got anything for me?" I ask him.

"Yes." He answers, searching through his satchel. "Let's see here. Oh, a letter, the person who gave it to me said to keep it sealed, your hands only."

"Do you know who it was from?" I ask the courier.

"Nope, sorry. The person was being very secretive. The person had a hood on, so I couldn't really see the fella's face. But, they did give me a lot of coin to deliver this to you, so now, here we are." The courier told me.

"Alright." I say, as the courier handed me my letter, and then he was on his way.

As soon I saw that I was clear, I opened the letter to reveal its contents.

I examined the paper. It contained a symbol I knew all too well.

A hand. A black hand.

A message was scribbled, on the bottom of the paper.

"We know."

So the Dark Brotherhood's after me huh? Bring it on, dick biscuits. I'm not afraid of you, one bit.

I use the money I got from selling that plate to get myself some good armor, nothing special really. I was getting sick of running around, wearing this Stormcloak dress. I decided on some old-fashioned Steel for my body armor, and then I got some Iron gauntlets and boots because it was all I could afford.

After my long day of work, I head for Candlehearth Hall, and rent another room, for the night.

As I begin to fall asleep, I wonder the tiniest bit. What could the Dark Brotherhood possibly do, about this? Nothing probably, I think, as I closed my eyes to drift into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Torn

**Hey guys, chapter 5. Sorry for the late post, been busy lately, with my PC and my horrible video card. No, worries. My PS3's still fine, as i'm doing my playthrough there, and writing along with it. That being said, let's get on with the story, and don't forget REVIEWS! And spare the short chapter, next one's gonna be longer.  
**

* * *

I wake up in an abandoned shack.

"Sleep well?" said a voice, all too familiar.

"Well, well. Astrid. It's been far too long." I say, examining her. She was sitting on top of the shelf, in the corner of the room, still looking as dashing as ever, in her red and black armor. "I see the news, spread pretty quickly."

She let out a tiny laugh. "Half of Skyrim, knows. Old hag, gets butchered in her own orphanage? Oh but I'm not criticizing, no. It was a good kill. As, soon as I heard how she was killed, I knew it was done by a trained assassin. And when I heard it was you, I have to say, I was pleasantly surprised."

"Just like the old days huh?" I tell her.

"There is one, tiny, little problem though, my dear Myrkrio." She tells me.

"Alright Astrid, what is it this time? You still owe me that jar of Sujamma, don't you remember?"

"We'll get to that, old friend. But, for now the matter at hand. Now in case you still have a brain inside that head of yours, the Aretino boy wasn't looking for the Morag Tong, genius." She teased. "She was looking for us. That was our contract, Myrkrio. A contract, you must repay."

"Alright, I'll play this little game of yours Astrid."

"Very well. If you turn around, you'll notice my guests. I've collected them from… well you and I both know that in the end, the here and now, that's what matters." She continued. "One of these, people have a contract, but… well, oh which one? Make your choice, Myrkrio, make your kill. I'm just here to observe, and admire."

I always loved the way this woman talked.

"Let's do it." I say, ready to partake in this little game.

"Well then, let's get on with it." She says, as I turn around to see the three victims.

* * *

I approach them orderly, from left to right. I start off with the bandit.

"Who are you?" I ask the man, who was obviously scared shitless.

"My name is Fultheim. I'm a soldier." He tells me. "Well a mercenary, really. You know, a sellsword… Please.. I'm a nobody. Just let me go."

"Hmm.. alright. I may let you go if you answer one question, ok?"

"OK." He answered.

"Would anyone pay to have you killed? You'd better tell the truth. Liars go to Oblivion early, or especially early in your case." I scare him, enjoying evry single bit of this game of manipulation. I could almost see Astrid smiling behind me.

"What? Oh Gods! I don't want to die!" he says. I couldn't see his face. Wish I could. I always loved that look.

"Shhh… Please, don't be afraid. You can tell me, anything." I say, comforting him.

"Okay, well… I guess it's possible. I've been selling my sword arm for years now, could be someone who wanted revenge."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Fultheim. I shall consider sparing your soul."

I move on to the next hostage. Boy, I haven't played a game this good since Skooma Pong with my guildmates.

"COWARDS! Stealing a woman from her home! Shame on you." The woman says, through her hood.

"Alright ma'm, be good and I won't lay a finger on you. Just tell me first, who you are." I ask, expecting this woman to be a solid nuisance.

"NONE OF YOUR DAMNED BUSINESS, WHO I AM! If you're gonna kill me, just do it already." Where's the fun in that? Hmm? Let's learn more about you, first.

"Alright, let's not get excited. First, i just want to know, would someone want to have you killed? I hope you're no longer going to give me any attitude. Because that wouldn't benefit me or you, am I right?"

"What kind of a question is that?" she answers, her attitude evident.

"I'll only ask one more time, woman. I'll say it slowly, in case you're too terrified to understand. Would. Someone. Pay. To. Have. You. Killed?" I ask her.

"I'm kneeling down, with a sack over my head, and you have the gawk to ask me that? Are you a genius, or what?" She really wanted to die, huh?

I move on to my final victim.

"Come now, whatever the problem, let's go about it in a civilized manner, hmm?" he requests, calmly for once.

"Alright, Khajiit." I could tell by his accent. "What's your story?"

"Ahh." He lets out a strange seductive noise. "Vasha, at your service. Obtainer of goods, taker of lives, and defiler of daughters. Have you not heard of me? Perharps I will have my people carve my name in your cawpssse as a reminder." He says, sarcastically.

"Alright Vasha, don't worry i won't kill you. But tell me, you got any enemies, or associates wanting you dead?"

"Me? Haha, are you serious?" he laughs.

"I suggest you answer Vasha, else I paint this shack red, with your blood. You want that?"

"Fool don't you get it. I live in the shadow of death everyday. If one of my associates didn't want me dead, I'd take it as a personal insult."

OK. As much fun as this was, it's time to get down to business.

Game over.

I start off with the bratty woman. I walk up right behind her, and stab her in the back.

After that it was the sellsword, Fultheim. I choose to take a different approach as I stuck my dagger in his hood, penetrating his skull. He screams at the top of his lungs, as he falls to his death.

And finally the Khajiit, Vasha. I walk up right behind him and step on his tail. "AHH!" he screams, then I stab him right in his chest.

I've always wanted to step on a Khajiit's tail. Now i know how good their scream sounds. I look at my blade. It was painted red, with blood. The sweet, sweet scent of thick, red blood. I love it.

See I'm different. I try to hold it. My hunger for killing. But I'll never be able to suppress my passion, and love for sweet death.

I marvel at my work, then I turn back to approach Astrid. "Not taking any chances I see." She says, as I near her.

"Gotta make sure." I answer, smiling. "I killed. That's all you asked me to do. It's what I was taught to do since I was a kid, remember? See even behind all our quarrels, our two Guilds. We're not actually that different." I point out.

"Indeed." She answers.

"So, now then, let's get out of here, I'm gonna take a carriage back to Windhelm, and get myself a jar of Sujamma. Come with? Inless you have other things planned." I offer her.

"Ahahaha. Of course. Good ol' Sujamma. Tempting, but I have an even better idea." she says.

"Alright Astrid, spit it out, what are you thinking?" I ask.

"Myrkrio, I'm not gonna put this bluntly. You and I both know well, that since the eruption, and the Argonian invasion, the Morag Tong hasn't exactly been the same, has it?" she suggests. I would've loved to argue against it, but sadly the woman was nothing but right.

"Where are you going with this Astrid?" I say, getting my serious face on.

"I'm offering you a chance to leave your old life behind, an invitation, to join our family." She offered, in anticipation.

I didn't know what to say. I was shocked. If any of my Guildmates find out… What's gonna…

She seemed to notice my loss for words. "In case you consider my offer, we'll be at the Sanctuary, down in the Pine Forest. The passphrase, "Silence my Brother." will let you in. I really do hope, that you consider my offer Myrkrio. I know it's tough. I'd have a hard time too, if I were you. Betraying your own guild, by joining the enemy. Give it some time, Myrkrio, I'm sure you'll make the right decision." she says.

"We could really use someone of your talents, Myrkrio. Besides me, I have never seen such a natural talent for elimination. The talent that you possess, it shouldn't go to waste. Join us, Myrkrio. Let's work together once again." She bids me goodbye, and hands my the keys, as I exit the shack.

I'm really confused right now, literally lost.

I'd want nothing more than to kill, again. I'd do anything for that. But betraying my, guild? Completely leaving the Morag Tong, just cause we've hit a rough patch? I've spent my whole life with the organization, and leaving them over my need for killing. It seemed selfish, and not right.

I'll have to think about this...


End file.
